Sempre Foi Voce
by Grazy Moraes
Summary: Ginny nunca havia fantasiado o casamento, mas depois de uma série de fatores ela se vê presa a um casamento onde é descartada, e a cada dia ela se afunda em tristeza. O que ela não sabia é que por um mal entendido Draco a trancara em seu coração e tentara a todo custo afastá-la de si, ela vai perceber que, de uma forma errada e torcida ele sempre a teve.
1. Mal Entendido

**_Harry Potter e os demais pertencem a J. K. Rowling._**

 ** _N/I: Essa fic, tem apenas mais um capítulo e está pronto, mas eu cinseramente gostaria de saber as opiniões de vocês antes de concluí-la. Então por favor, me deixe saber sua opinião._**

 _A chuva cai lá fora e eu ouço cada gota individualmente, o barulho é insistente, mas não é isso que me tira o sono._

 _Meus vizinhos novamente discutem, seus gritos são completamente audíveis me fazendo sentir inveja da sensação de liberar uma raiva reprimida, mas novamente não é o que me tira o sono._

 _O cachorro late insistente, clamando por liberdade, acorrentado, e eu me sinto um igual, mas ainda não é o que me tira o sono..._

 _Não! É ele quem causa minha tristeza, quem me traz insônia, quem me faz ansiar pela morte, ou, talvez, por ser reconhecida, amada, desejada._

 _Muitos dizem que uma mulher não deve viver sua vida dependendo da admiração de alguém, mas provavelmente nenhuma delas, à dois anos vive com o homem que ama, mas que sequer pode tocar, nenhuma delas sentiu o amargo sabor da rejeição._

 _Ouço o barulho da porta se abrindo e me encolho, ela se fecha e os passos se tornam mais audíveis, solto um suspiro e fecho os olhos, finjo estar dormindo, e é assim todos os dias. Ele abre a porta do quarto, seu perfume inunda meu olfato fazendo com que seja ainda mais doloroso continuar fingindo, quando ele caminha em direção ao banheiro já sei exatamente o que vai fazer, tira o paletó e pendura, desabotoa as mangas, depois a camisa e a tira jogando ao chão, desafivela e tira o cinto, posso até ouvir o barulho do zíper se abrindo, e a calça segue o mesmo percurso da camisa. Sem ao menos fechar a porta do banheiro ele liga a ducha, cinco minutos depois, desliga, pega a toalha, se seca e coloca uma cueca -a maioria preta- borrifa um pouco de perfume no pescoço e se deita ao meu lado, fazendo o possível para não encostar um dedo sequer em mim. E aquilo me doí como lâminas afiadas. A dois anos eu vivo assim. A dois anos eu sinto o cheiro do homem que amo e sequer posso suspirar, vejo seu corpo e não posso tocar, a dois anos tudo que recebo do meu marido é a indiferença, a dolorosa e insana face da indiferença, não há raiva, ou amizade, ou amor, nem mesmo o doloroso ódio, eu simplesmente não desperto nada em meu marido além do desprezo._

Cresci em uma família rica, tanto em dinheiro quanto em pessoas, sou a caçula de sete filhos, em uma família onde tudo o que importa é a posição social. Meu pai sempre foi um grande empresário no ramo das bebidas, conhecido como o Rei do Fogo, um trocadilho pelos cabelos ruivos e a bebida mais vendida 'Firewhisky', sendo assim, eu como filha única acabei sendo, infelizmente, nomeada a Princesa de Fogo -eu odiava aquele apelido- tanto pelos motivos acima quanto pelo meu temperamento hoje findado, por causa _dele._ Eu nunca me imaginei casada, sempre quis ser livre, conhecer o mundo junto com meu irmão Ronald, sua namorada Hermione e seu melhor amigo Harry, mas aos dezessete anos descobri que as vezes você simplesmente não tem escolhas sobre sua própria vida e destino, as vezes você é apenas uma moeda de troca, infelizmente às vezes você precisa permanecer casada com alguém que te despreza, apenas para livrar sua família, seu nome, da ruína.

Naquele ano meu irmão mais velho Bill adoeceu, seriamente, e depois de esgotarmos todos nossos recursos financeiros sem encontrar resposta alguma minha mãe se rendeu a depressão, meses mais tarde quando Bill não resistiu e faleceu, mamãe começou a viver uma semi vida, e foi aí que nos encontramos a beira da ruína, sem qualquer recurso financeiro, meu pai se rendeu a única saída de nos livrar daquele fracasso, me fazendo casar com um Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Eles eram uma das famílias mais ricas de Londres, se não da Inglaterra, e já que ele em breve seria o dono de todo o Império, precisava de uma esposa puro-sangue, nascida na 'realeza' e, apesar da iminente falência, eu me encaixava nesses requisitos. No dia do meu noivado eu era a mulher mais infeliz do mundo, todos vieram me prestigiar, todos com um enorme sorriso no rosto, muitas mulheres me invejando por estar me casando com um homem tão lindo, rico e inteligente, besteira! Só estavam assim porque não eram _elas_ que iam se submeter a uma vida inteira com alguém desconhecido, alguém que não amavam.

Eu me lembro exatamente daquele dia, eu estava reclusa em um canto, conversando com Harry, meu melhor amigo, quando _ele_ chegou, acompanhado de seus pais, foi como se o mundo parasse de girar, eu me senti sugada por aqueles olhos cinzas inexpressivos, era como se eles pudessem ler a minha alma. Ele sabia quem era eu, óbvio, ele sempre sabia de tudo, e veio diretamente até mim, olhando apenas nos meus olhos, roubando todo o ar que havia ao redor, eu me senti repentinamente sufocada, quando ele enfim chegou até mim, pegou minha mão e a levou nos lábios, enviando uma descarga elétrica até a ponta dos meus pés, é desnecessário dizer o quanto minhas mãos suavam naquele momento, eu perdi completamente a fala, e eu percebi, naquele momento que minha sanidade estava para sempre perdida. Eu estava inegavelmente atraída por Draco Malfoy. E eu sentia que aquilo seria meu fim.

Durante todo o mês antes do casamento eu não o vi, ele havia voltado para o país onde morava anteriormente para resolver as pendências da transferência da sede da empresa deles para Londres, mas nem sua ausência foi capaz de afastar aquela sensação de dentro de mim, os olhos cinzas me atormentavam todos os dias durante o meu sono, nem mesmo as poções Sono sem Sonho me ajudaram a limpar aqueles olhos cinzas da minha mente, até mesmo retirei a memoria para que não mais me atormentasse, mas ela já estava impregnada na minha pele, como uma maldição. Ele retornou a Londres apenas dois dias antes do casamento, e meu pai nos convenceu a passar aquele primeiro dia do seu regresso juntos, nos conhecendo, e foi só o que bastou pra que eu me apaixonasse, as suas palavras doces, promessas, olhares e um beijo, um único maldito beijo, e eu o entreguei meu coração, apenas para que ele o esmagasse em seus dedos três dias depois. As promessas não foram cumpridas, as palavras doces se tornaram amargas, e o beijo nunca mais se repetiu, eu nunca fui tocada pelo meu marido, e eu nem sei o que fiz pra que isso acontecesse.

Era uma quarta feira, eu estava em casa e ele chegou por volta de sete horas, um pouco cedo para ele, permaneci sentada na sala, lendo, ouvi seus passos cada vez mais próximos, e imaginei que ele iria passar direto como sempre fazia, mas quando estava a apenas um metro de distância ele olhou na minha direção, mas não pra mim, e pronunciou uma única frase antes de continuar o seu caminho até o quarto.

-Temos um Baile de aniversário da empresa para ir as 8 horas no sábado Weasley, não se atrase.

 _Weasley_ , mesmo depois de dois anos ele não conseguia se lembrar que eu era uma Malfoy agora, ele simplesmente se recusava a me aceitar como sua mulher, e eu já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes ele chegava em casa com o perfume de outra mulher, mesmo que sempre fosse um perfume extremamente familiar, ou com uma mancha de batom no colarinho, e todas as malditas vezes eu me sentia insuficiente para ele, era como se eu não fosse digna do seu desejo, sua atenção.

Na sexta-feira fui até o shopping comprar um vestido para ir ao tal baile, esses eventos sociais e os encontros com nossas famílias eram os únicos momentos em que ele agia como se realmente se importasse comigo, colocava as mãos em minha cintura em um falso carinho, dirigia sorrisos e me chamava de Gi, e apesar de parecer contraditório eram exatamente nesses momentos que eu sentia maior vontade de chorar, todo aquele fingimento acabava comigo, mas ele era um ótimo ator, ninguém nunca suspeitou de nosso casamento fracassado, todos nos viam como um casal de recém casados apaixonados, e isso me dava vontade de vomitar às vezes. Escolhi um vestido vermelho estilo sereia, tomara que caia, uma sandália preta de salto fino, e fui pra casa, eu não tinha ânimo algum para ir naquele evento, mas fazia parte das obrigações Malfoy, e mesmo que meu marido não me considerasse uma, era o que eu realmente era.

O sábado chegou e já era hora de me arrumar, quando tínhamos que sair no mesmo horário eles sempre se arrumavam em quartos separados, eu me arrumei em um tempo recorde, mas ainda assim tentei ficar o mais linda possível, queria conseguir chamar a atenção do meu marido, como eu era idiota por ainda tentar. Já estava completamente pronta esperando Draco na garagem, mas quando apareceu ele não esboçou reação alguma, nem surpresa, nem espanto, simplesmente nada, mesmo que eu tenho escolhido o melhor vestido, me maquiado, era como se ele estivesse vendo uma estátua de gesso, e aquilo já fez com que minha noite começasse mal. Fomos em silêncio como sempre, parecia que mal suportávamos a presença um do outro, chegando no salão em que o Baile aconteceria nos sentamos em uma mesa no centro, afinal ele era o dono da empresa, ele sequer tinha ficado sentado por cinco minutos e uma mulher se ofereceu para dançar com ele, e ele aceitou obviamente, eu não esperava nada diferente, mas me doía que ele fizesse aquilo na minha frente, como se nem se importasse. Os observei dançando por um tempo com o coração corroendo de ciúmes, mas eu não ia me abalar, ao menos era o que eu pensava, mas quando vi Draco escorregar uma de suas mãos até a bunda da loira aguada que estava com ele eu não me controlei, levantei e fui em direção a saída sem ao menos olhar pra trás, não notando que alguém me seguia, quando já estava quase na rua ouvi uma voz familiar me chamando, era Harry, meu melhor amigo, o único que sabia de todas minhas dores e tristezas, não me segurei e pulei em seus braços chorando, aquela vida estava me matando, não ter o amor do Draco, e ainda me deparar a todo momento com o desprezo dele era pior que a morte pra mim.

-Eu não aguento mais Harry! Você viu? Ele faz na minha frente! Ele não me ama, nunca amou! Eu não quero mais sofrer por ele, o que eu faço Harry? Me ajuda! -Comecei a soluçar desesperadamente, Harry que já sabia de todas as minhas angústias me abraçou instantaneamente.

-Calma Gi, vamos pra minha casa, vou chamar Luna e você vem com a gente, você sabe o quanto ela gosta de você.

-Eu não quero atrapalhar sua noite com sua noiva Harry, só porque eu não tenho uma vida sexual ativa não significa que você não pode ter também! -Falei sarcasticamente, mas me doía confessar que meu marido nunca havia tocado em mim, me desejado, que aparentemente eu não era uma mulher pra ele.

-Não Gi, você não vai atrapalhar nada, um feitiço silenciador resolve isso, você sabe, e sem contar que teremos outras noites, não vou te deixar sozinha nesse estado. -Eu estava quase me convencendo a ir com Harry quando repentinamente ele é arrancado dos meus braços, foi tão inesperado que eu só vi quando ele se segurou no suposto agressor para não cair.

-Mas que porra...

-Que porra? Sério mesmo? Na festa da minha empresa? Não podia esperar não? -Draco havia retirado Harry do meu abraço e estava gritando coisas sem sentido para nós, eu não fazia ideia do que ele estava falando, mas eu nunca o vira mais furioso.

-Draco eu não estou te entendendo, do que você está falando? Eu...

-Cala a porcaria da boca Harry, se você quer abandonar sua mulher em uma festa pra ir atrás de outra o problema é seu, mas não se aproxime mais da minha, e você -ele virou pra mim e seus olhos estavam soltando faíscas, eu estava amedrontada por ele- vem pra casa comigo, essa merda acaba agora. -Eu nem percebi o que ele falava, só notei quando ele me puxou pela cintura e aparatou dentro da sala da nossa casa. -Você enlouqueceu Weasley? De todos os lugares, você escolhe se encontrar com seu amante justo na minha festa? Não basta zombar na minha cara por esses dois anos? Tinha que me humilhar na minha festa?

-Ele não é meu amante pelo amor de Deus você está enlouquecendo? Eu não sei de onde você tirou isso mas...

-Para de mentir Weasley! Eu vi porra eu vi! Vai dizer que meus olhos me enganaram também? -Ele viu? Como? Isso nunca aconteceu! Draco estava desorientado mas eu estava muito mais, não sabia do que ele estava falando mas não ia deixar nada passar, aqueles dois anos sendo traída sairiam da minha mente sem hesitar, era como ele mesmo disse, aquela merda de vida e a porcaria do nosso casamento acabaria agora.

-É Malfoy, Draco! Meu nome é Ginevra Malfoy! E eu não faço ideia de onde você tirou que Harry é meu amante mas isso não é verdade, e mesmo que fosse que direito você pensa que tem? Você acha que eu não notei as marcas de batom? Os perfumes diferentes? Você me traiu durante todo nosso casamento, então que direito você pensa ter ao exigir fidelidade? -Draco me encarou assustado, provavelmente achando que eu não havia notado nenhuma das vezes, sua boca se abria e fechava repetidas vezes, mas não saía som algum. -Diz Draco! Que direito? Fala! Fala pra mim!

-SEMPRE FOI VOCÊ PORRA! TODAS ELAS ERAM VOCÊ! -Ele gritou me assustando, portanto não entendi palavra alguma do que ele havia dito. -Sempre foi você, você perde muitos cabelos durante o sono sabia?


	2. Minha Ginevra Malfoy

**_N/A: Aí está o segundo e iltimo capítulo da short, aproveitem._**

 ** _(Obs.: Sexo explícito no final do capítulo.)_**

Eu nunca acreditei no casamento por amor, pra mim tudo não passava de conveniência, na verdade esse foi o meio em que eu cresci, eu aprendi assim, na minha classe social casamentos eram alianças pensadas apenas no crescimento de status, e claro também pela pureza do sangue, não que eu tivesse preconceito com os trouxas e nascidos trouxas, mas a minha família era uma das mais tradicionais, sendo assim eu deveria me casar com uma mulher igual a mim, rica, de boa família e principalmente puro sangue. Eu já havia aceitado aquele fato, mas não imaginava que seria tão cedo, afinal eu tinha dezoito anos, não era aquilo que eu queria pra mim, mas era minha responsabilidade e eu aceitei.

Quando meu pai me disse que eu iria me casar não fiquei assustado, afinal apesar de querer estar livre por mais um tempo eu já esperava aquele acontecimento, ele não me deu mais explicação alguma, disse apenas o nome, Ginevra Weasley, e no outro dia eu já tinha todas as informações sobre ela, ruiva, assustadoramente linda, temperamento explosivo -não era a Princesa de Fogo atoa- um ano mais nova que eu, e estava falida, eu seria a tábua de salvação da sua família. Eu não era inexperiente, já havia me deitado com várias mulheres, e ao ver a foto dela meu primeiro pensamento foi _"Ao menos a mulher que vai aquecer minha cama pelo resto da vida é gostosa"_ e ela realmente era, tive a certeza quando a vi no dia do nosso noivado, ao chegar lá meus olhos varreram instantaneamente a buscando, e quando a encontrei sorrindo para um de meus amigos Harry Potter senti um arrepio estranho percorrer por todo meu corpo, eu sabia que ele era o melhor amigo dela, mas ao ver a leveza e intimidade que tinham um com o outro algo em mim se acendeu, algo realmente desagradável, permaneci a olhando hipnotizado e pareceu que ela sentiu que estava sendo observada, pois quase imediatamente nossos olhares se cruzaram, caminhei até ela sem nunca deixar de olhar nos seus olhos castanhos amendoados, amei aquela cor, foi a primeira coisa pela qual me apaixonei, peguei sua mão e a beijei, notei que ela suava nervosamente e não conseguia sequer responder a mim, não sorri por respeito, mas por dentro eu gargalhei, ela reagiu a mim como eu a ela.

Naquele dia não pudemos aproveitar a companhia um do outro, mas eu a olhava quase sempre, e quase sempre ela também estava olhando pra mim, e isso me seria extremamente gratificante se não fosse por Harry estar perto dela a todo momento, minha inexpressividade quase se esvaindo dando lugar a um olhar frio causado por um sentimento desconhecido.

Não me lembro de já ter sido uma pessoa insegura, acredito que posso afirmar que nunca havia sentido ciúmes em toda minha vida, mas ver minha noiva e futura esposa, uma mulher que era completamente linda, sendo monitorada constantemente por outro homem causou um enorme estranhamento em mim, e finalmente eu pude sentir a sensação do ciúme, para ser bem honesto eu odiei, desejei jamais sentir aquilo novamente, mas para minha tristeza ela acabou se tornando mais familiar do que eu gostaria.

A sede das empresa Malfoy ainda estava no meu pais atual, então assim que acabou o noivado eu tive que voltar para cuidar da transferência, afinal como eu moraria em Londres a sede deveria ser lá, e na hora que eu saí sequer pude despedir da minha ruiva, sim minha, eu já tinha adquirido um sentimento de posse sobre ela, mas mesmo não tendo passado nem um minuto a sós com Ginny a imagem daqueles cabelos vermelhos me assombrou até o dia do casamento, passei um mês ansiando vê-la, tocá-la, senti-la sob mim, naquele mês eu acordei todos os dias suando depois de sonhos terrivelmente excitantes sobre ela, sendo assim o tempo se passou irritantemente devagar. Quando enfim faltavam apenas dois dias para o casamento eu voltei a Londres, e aquele primeiro dia eu passei todo com ela, eu poderia afirmar que foi o melhor dia da minha vida, nós conversamos e o som da risada dela me enfeitiçou, eu a beijei, apenas uma maldita vez, e aquele sabor de morango permaneceu em meus lábios por muito tempo, eu só queria que o momento do 'Sim' chegasse logo para que eu pudesse tê-la só pra mim, prová-la insaciavelmente e mantê-la em meus braços para sempre, mas toda a minha euforia se dissipou no grande dia. Poucos momentos antes do casamento, eu fui até o quarto onde Ginny ia se arrumar, mesmo correndo o risco de ser expulso pelas mulheres que estavam com ela eu precisava urgentemente beijá-la ao menos mais uma vez, eu estava sedento pelos lábios dela, era como se eu estivesse doente e o beijo dela, o toque dela fossem meu remédio. Subi as escadas que levariam até seu quarto e abri a porta vagarosamente, o coração disparado, ansiando por olhar naqueles olhos amendoados novamente, porém, uma vez com a porta aberta eu não pude acreditar no que meus olhos viram, a minha ruiva, mulher que se tornaria minha esposa em apenas algumas horas estava com os lábios grudados nos de Harry, ele mantinha o rosto dela entre as mãos e lhe beijava os lábios, um simples encostar de bocas, mas naquele momento entendi tudo, Ginny tinha um caso com Harry e estava se casando contra a própria vontade, lágrimas ameaçaram sair de meus olhos e eu cerrei os punhos, junto com a decepção um ódio enorme e uma vontade de arrancar o meu amigo de perto da mulher que seria minha, mas eu não me permitiria aquela humilhação, fechei a porta com a mesma sutileza que abri e saí correndo, o coração despedaçado, a primeira e única mulher que havia despertado algum sentimento em mim o descartara como nada, o beijo que compartilhamos assombrava minha mente e eu não conseguia acreditar que ele não fora real, não era possível que todo o sentimento que fora colocado ali era falso, eu sentia meu mundo desmoronar, e tão pior que o ciúme, certamente era a dor da traição.

A partir daquele dia eu fazia tudo o que era possível para me afastar dela, não me render aos seus encantos, e foi extremamente difícil, _'Deus como foi difícil'_ ,eu me via quase sufocando de desejo por ela, muitas vezes em nosso sono, eu acordava abraçado a ela, minha mão em sua barriga, suas costas no meu peito, e meu membro completamente ereto, perigosamente perto da bunda dela, e tudo que eu queria era me enterrar dentro dela, saciar o desejo que me consumia, mas eu não podia fazer isso, não aguentava a humilhação de saber que aquele corpo que deveria ser meu na verdade estava pertencendo a outro homem. Durante seis meses eu me mantive controlado, me afastar de Ginny estava fazendo efeito e meu desejo por ela se mostrou comedido, mas após o jantar na casa de seus pais eu me vi a beira do desespero, e naquele dia eu descobri o que apresentou ser como uma válvula de escape, uma humilhante forma de saciar o meu desejo pela minha mulher.

A mãe de Ginny estava se recuperando da depressão profunda em que havia entrado quando seu primogênito morrera, sendo assim Ginny estava monitorando a preparação do jantar, ela e a mãe jamais deixavam as cozinheiras em paz sem poderem palpitar no procedimento, eu estava na sala conversando com o pai dela quando senti sede, não havia nenhuma empregada por perto, e como esses eventos em família eram quase os únicos momentos em que nós nos mostrávamos próximos -mesmo que fosse um completo fingimento- eu fui até a cozinha para pegar um copo com água e ver minha Ginny, mas antes eu tivesse permanecido com sede, afinal assim que cheguei a cozinha ela e Harry estavam em um abraço, eu até pensei em me mostrar presente, dizer que sim, eu sabia do caso deles e que eu não admitiria uma falta de respeito daquelas mas meu orgulho foi maior, então apenas virei as costas e voltei pra sala permanecendo o resto da noite em silêncio, talvez eu tenha sido precipitado, afinal um abraço não era algo realmente relevante, mas todas as vezes que os dois estavam no mesmo lugar a imagem do dia do casamento me vinha a tona, e o ódio me dominava como se eu estivesse revivendo a cena de novo e de novo.

Permaneci em completo silêncio durante o jantar, assim que terminamos nos despedimos dos parentes dela e fomos pra casa, como sempre o silêncio reinava, quando chegamos apenas trocamos de roupa e fomos imediatamente pra cama, Ginny dormiu quase instantaneamente, mas eu não, eu fiquei atordoado naquela noite, a imagem da bela ruiva vestindo apenas uma camisola me aquecia o sangue, Ginny estava de costas pra mim, e pela primeira vez não resisti acariciar os seus cabelos, passei minhas mãos naqueles fios de seda e inalei seu perfume, meu coração acelerou pateticamente, minha boca se secou e depois de muito tempo vi o desejo se acender em mim novamente, levantei frustrado e fui até o único local que me trazia paz, meu laboratório, fazer poções era meu passatempo favorito, mas nem no meu santuário aquela ruiva me deixava em paz, tive flashes de seu corpo sob a camisola, seus cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro e aquelas imagens me torturavam, senti meu membro se endurecendo e levei minha mão até minha ereção tentando aplacar o incômodo, mas ao me tocar a sensação era boa demais para parar, imediatamente me lembrei do dia em que acordei com o pau encostando sua bunda, não tive outra escolha a não ser me masturbar pensando na minha mulher. _'Merda!'_ Eu a tinha ali, ao vivo, porque eu tinha que me contentar apenas com imagens? Eu a queria! Desesperadamente! Não dava mais pra viver assim.

Depois de estar novamente calmo, voltei a olhar minhas poções, eu precisava me concentrar em qualquer coisa que não fosse Ginny, mas ao olhar em redor foi que eu vi algo que imediatamente chamou minha atenção, havia um frasco de Poção Polissuco em cima da mesa, parecia até que havia sido colocada propositalmente, um pensamento surgiu como luz na minha mente, inúmeras probabilidades passando como um filme, tão rápido quanto meus pensamentos apareceram meu corpo reagiu novamente e comecei a suar frio, a excitação outra vez querendo se fazer notória, passei as mãos pelo meu rosto e tentei afastar aqueles pensamentos, _'Eu não podia fazer isso'_ ,mas aparentemente o universo estava conspirando pra que eu tomasse aquele rumo, pois assim que olhei para a manga da minha camisa que era branca um fio vermelho me chamou a atenção e meu estômago gelou com a possibilidade, eu não estava tão necessitado assim, estava? Eu realmente ia ceder a essa humilhação? Coloquei o cabelo no frasco e saí correndo daquele cômodo, parecia até que eu estava escondendo alguma coisa, _mas eu realmente estava_ , e se ela descobrisse a paz chegaria ao fim. Seria humilhante, vergonhoso, totalmente fora de cogitação. Mas aquele frasco se mostrou muito necessário poucos dias depois.

Eu havia acabado de chegar do trabalho, cheguei bem cedo pois não havia muito o que ser feito lá, estava tão entediado, frustrado, tudo o que eu queria era um banho, e exatamente por isso fui imediatamente pro meu quarto, e _'Puta que pariu que prova de resistência!'_.Ginny estava apenas de calcinha e sutiã, passando hidratante em suas pernas e sentada na cama, como estava de cabeça baixa ela nem mesmo me viu e eu dei graças a Deus por isso, afinal eu estava com cara de idiota, saí correndo dali e fui até o meu laboratório, meu refúgio de paz, uma vez lá respirei fundo e vi novamente o frasco, e naquele mesmo dia eu me rendi a vergonha de pagar alguém para ser minha Ginny por umas horas, e apesar de não serem a mesma pessoa eu nunca me senti tão satisfeito em toda minha vida, quando saí não via a hora de tê-la outra vez, e a partir dali aquilo se tornou um vício e meu segredo, um segredo que eu jamais permitiria que alguém descobrisse.

Eu sempre escolhia mulheres aleatórias, não queria criar laços com alguém que não fosse a Ginny real, elas eram prostitutas, _sempre prostitutas_ ,as únicas que faziam qualquer coisa desde que fossem bem pagas, eu as encontrava apenas uma vez por semana no princípio, e assim que eu me via satisfeito eu as obliviava, todas trouxas, seria um problema maior se fossem do mundo bruxo e tudo o que eu não precisava no momento eram mais problemas. No começo os encontros semanais estavam sendo suficientes para me manter sob controle, mas com o passar dos meses as coisas estavam se tornando insustentáveis, meu desejo aumentando gradativamente e quase todas as noites eu me rendia as 'falsas Ginny's', mas as coisas não melhoraram, pois depois de provar seu corpo eu ia me tornando dependente dela, e eu tentava a todo custo torná-las mais parecidas com Ginny, até o perfume dela eu as fazia usar. Comecei a ficar relapso e varias vezes quando ia tomar banho eu notava marcas de batom em meu colarinho, o batom _dela_ , e por mais que fosse perigoso que Ginny descobrisse eu me quebrava quando via que ela aparentemente nem me notava o suficiente pra perceber algo diferente, todas as noites depois de horas de sexo incrível eu chorava compulsivamente, afinal mesmo que elas fossem ela, nunca seria realmente _ela_.

Eu e Ginny nos afastamos ainda mais do que o normal, me doía o coração quando, depois de chegar do trabalho ou dos meus 'escapes' eu ia me deitar e ela se encolhia fingindo estar dormindo, eu sabia que era fingimento, a observava tanto que conhecia cada gesto seu, mas assim como ela eu fingia acreditar e me deitava o mais longe possível, um simples toque seria capaz de me acender e eu não queria correr o risco de pensar que a Ginny real era uma das prostitutas e acabar fazendo algo do qual me arrependeria depois.

Os eventos sociais eram sempre ansiados por mim, era naqueles momentos que agíamos como um casal de verdade, eu a chamava de Gi, de amor, colocava minhas mãos em sua cintura e a sentia verdadeiramente, eram coisas simples mas que eu sempre quis fazer, mas como sempre uma hora acabava, e eu via Ginny se recolher numa concha após cada evento, como se eu não pudesse tocá-la, como se apenas ele tivesse esse direito, como se eu -mesmo sendo o marido dela- fosse um intruso. Isso me trazia um ódio tão grande que era quase incontrolável.

Nunca entendi o porque de não ter me afastado de Harry, não brigava ou tirava satisfações, era estranho essa reação, mas o máximo que nos aconteceu foi eu ter me tornado um pouco frio com ele, idiota, ele sequer notou, talvez pra ele nada importasse a não ser comer minha mulher pelas minhas costas. Eu me sentia enfurecido quando ele sorria pra mim, parecia que ele estava zombando de mim, mas era exatamente isso, todas as vezes que eles se encontravam eles estavam rindo da minha cara sem que eu visse. As vezes minha vontade era matar os dois, mas certamente era passageiro, aquela mulher mesmo sem saber havia me transformado em um gatinho manso, e eu jamais poderia tirar a vida da minha Ginny ou de qualquer outra pessoa, tudo que eu podia fazer era descontar a frustração me enterrando em outras com a aparência dela. _Vida patética!_

Era um sábado e nós tínhamos um baile pra ir, aniversário da minha empresa, Ginny já havia se arrumado e esperava perto do carro, eu estava descendo para encontrá-la e se não fossem os anos aprendendo a esconder meus sentimentos eu teria me entregado, ela estava maravilhosamente deslumbrante, sempre amei a ver de vermelho, ela ficava tão intensa, tão fogosa, tudo o que eu queria era levá-la de volta ao quarto e a amar até o amanhecer, mas novamente eu não podia, então caminhei como se a beleza estonteante dela não me afetasse e entrei no carro, o trajeto nunca fora tão longo, como o lugar era abafado o perfume dela inundava minhas narinas quase me sufocando, fazendo com que lembranças das minhas mãos sobre os seios da 'falsa Ginny' me inundassem, os beijos que trocávamos -que nunca se comparavam ao único que tivemos antes do casamento- me faziam engolir em seco, e eu podia lembrar nitidamente 'dela' se contorcendo sob mim, gemendo meu nome, ainda bem que Ginny estava olhando para o outro lado, era facilmente perceptível a ereção crescendo sob minha calça, eu ia enlouquecer com essa mulher, com certeza. _Puta que pariu, merda!_

Quando enfim chegamos ao local, mal sentei com ela por cinco minutos e fui até a pista de dança com uma loira que havia me chamado, a beleza dela nem se comparava a da minha ruiva, mas se eu permanecesse perto dela mais um minuto ia cometer um grande erro, continuei dançando e tentei provocar alguma reação na minha mulher, eu humilhantemente estava tentando causar ciúme em Ginny. _Grande idiota!_ Escorreguei disfarçadamente minha mão até a bunda daquela loira irritante -ela era apenas uma ferramenta ali- e meu coração se aqueceu quando Ginny, notando meu gesto, saiu correndo para fora do salão, tentei sair daquela dança o mais rápido possível, a musica graças aos Céus estava chegando ao fim, mal o ultimo acorde havia sido tocado e eu saltei como uma raposa e fui atrás da minha ruiva, se eu não tivesse me enganado e ela realmente tivesse sentido ciúmes naquele mesmo dia eu iria me retratar com ela, e nós nos amaríamos para sempre, assim como deveria ser. Caminhei a largos passos com o coração acelerado e um patético sorriso rasgando minha face, estava escuro mas eu sabia que Ginny estava por perto, podia ouvir seus sussurros, acelerei o passo e quando ela estava em meu campo de visão levei alguns segundos para entender o que se passava, eu novamente estava vendo Ginny nos braços de Harry, e o que mais me deixou furioso foi o fato que ele estava noivo de uma das amigas de Ginny que inclusive estava na festa, e ainda assim eles não puderam se manter afastados, fiquei cego de ódio e pela primeira vez reagi. Não dava mais pra aguentar a situação, havia chegado a hora de por um fim nisso.

-Mas que porra...

-Que porra? Sério mesmo? Na festa da minha empresa? Não podia esperar não? -Interrompi o xingamento de Harry cedendo finalmente ao ódio que sempre me atingia quando os via juntos.

-Draco eu não estou te entendendo, do que você está falando? Eu...

-Cala a porcaria da boca Harry, se você quer abandonar sua mulher em uma festa pra ir atrás de outra o problema é seu, mas não se aproxime mais da minha, e você -me virei pra Ginny com a feição completamente amedrontadora e notei que ela havia se assustado, eu não podia me importar menos, queria que ele sentisse a mesma dor que eu sentia naquele momento- vem pra casa comigo, essa merda acaba agora. -A puxei bruscamente pela cintura, não dando tempo para que ela reagisse e aparatei dentro da sala da nossa casa. -Você enlouqueceu Weasley? De todos os lugares, você escolhe se encontrar com seu amante justo na minha festa? Não basta zombar na minha cara por esses dois anos? Tinha que me humilhar na minha festa?

-Ele não é meu amante pelo amor de Deus você está enlouquecendo? Eu não sei de onde você tirou isso mas...

-Para de mentir Weasley! -Era assim que eu a chamava, se ela não queria ser verdadeiramente uma Malfoy não seria eu que a faria ser. -Eu vi porra eu vi! Vai dizer que meus olhos me enganaram também? -Ela negava o que fosse que eles tinham como se eu não tivesse presenciado a cena.

-É Malfoy, Draco! Meu nome é Ginevra Malfoy! E eu não faço ideia de onde você tirou que Harry é meu amante mas isso não é verdade, e mesmo que fosse que direito você pensa que tem? Você acha que eu não notei as marcas de batom? Os perfumes diferentes dos que você usava? Você me traiu durante todo nosso casamento, então que direito você pensa ter ao exigir fidelidade? -A encarei assustado, não imaginava que ela havia percebido o que eu estava fazendo, mas eu não considerava uma traição. -Diz Draco! Que direito? Fala! Fala pra mim!

-SEMPRE FOI VOCÊ PORRA! TODAS ELAS ERAM VOCÊ! -Eu não pude mais guardar aquilo pra mim e gritei! Nervoso e envergonhado, gritei a única coisa que eu pensava que levaria ao túmulo, desabafei a humilhante verdade que eu tinha que me satisfazer com mulheres que, de certa forma eram ela. -Sempre foi você, você perde muitos cabelos durante o sono sabia?

-O... o que? Era eu? Do que você está falando, eu... eu não estou entendendo você Draco! -Ela me olhou em confusão, certamente não havia compreendido minha humilhante confusão, e já que eu havia jogado as palavras de forma que não podia voltar atrás, mal nenhum faria se eu explicasse detalhadamente, e foi exatamente o que eu fiz.

-É incrível não é? É humilhante, é patético eu sei, é... é simplesmente absurdo! -Gargalhei nervosamente, é claro que não havia graça alguma, mas todos aqueles sentimentos vindo de uma vez estavam causando reações muito estranhas. -Mas eu paguei Ginny, eu paguei inúmeras mulheres para se vestirem com suas roupas, usarem o seu batom e o seu perfume, e muito pior que isso sabe o que? Eu as fiz tomar Polissuco apenas pra que eu pudesse te sentir Ginny! Eu estava sufocando, enlouquecendo eu... eu fiz elas dizerem que me amava... -gargalhei novamente, aquilo era angustiante demais- milhões de vezes, não era a sua voz -acrescentei num sussurro- mas só de ver 'seus' olhos castanhos olhando pra mim, 'sua' boca pronunciando aquelas palavras que eu tanto queria ouvir Ginny eu... foi tão bom! Eu fiquei tão feliz com a ilusão de que você me amava! Eu... eu... eu precisava porra! Eu tinha que te ouvir retribuindo o meu amor porque eu sim te amei Gi! Te amei desde a porra da primeira vez que eu te vi e... caramba! Aquele beijo! Eu sonhei com aquele beijo merda! Eu desejei ter você pra mim! Ansiei te ouvir dizer sim e... e tudo desmoronou merda! VOCÊ ME TRAIU GINNY! Me iludiu me... me enganou merda! Porque você fez isso? Eu pensei... pensei que você também me queria... que me amava mas... você beijou o Harry merda! Porque Gi? Porque? -Eu nem notava as lagrimas que escorria pelo meu rosto, só sabia que minha voz já estava irreconhecível pelo choro, e não muito diferente de mim Ginny também chorava.

-O que? Deus Draco! Eu não... eu nunca beijei Harry! Nunca! Eu...

-Para de mentir Ginny! Eu já disse que vi porra! Eu estava indo te ver, eram poucas horas antes do casamento, eu estava tão, mais tão louco pra te beijar de novo, que não pude esperar pelo casamento e subi pro quarto onde você se arrumava, e você estava lá Ginny, com a porra da sua boca na boca do Harry! Você não faz ideia do quanto me doeu ver aquilo. -Ginny levou as mãos a boca espantada e novamente eu gargalhei sarcasticamente. -Você pensou que eu não sabia não é? Pensou que eu desconhecia seu casinho! Mas eu sempre soube Senhora Malfoy! Sempre soube que meu amigo estava comendo minha mulher! Mulher que eu mesmo nunca provei! Você me traiu da pior forma Gi...

-Deus! Não era nada disso Draco! Eu... nós...

-Não quero mais ouvir suas mentiras Ginny! -Eu suspirei cansado, aquela vida infeliz me deixava esgotado. -Não vou mais te prender a algo que você claramente não quer. Sua família já se recuperou financeiramente, nosso casamento não é mais um contrato vantajoso então... se você e Harry se amam tanto eu não vou...

-Não! Escuta por favor,por favor presta atenção.Depois você... você pode fazer o que quiser, mas por favor só me ouve. Eu nunca fiquei com Harry... nós crescemos juntos, como irmãos, eu obviamente não o considerava um irmão, mas sim meu melhor amigo... a medida que fomos crescendo nós pegamos o hábito de nos cumprimentarmos dando um selinho, até meus pais sabiam disso, sabiam que não era nada além disso, nós nunca, nunca nos interessamos um pelo outro, éramos... éramos não, ainda somos apenas amigos, outra coisa sequer passou pela nossa cabeça. No dia do nosso casamento eu... eu estava justamente contando a ele o quanto você tinha me enfeitiçado com esses olhos cinza Draco, eu estava dizendo que tinha me apaixonado por você! E ele riu, riu e me disse que nunca mais ia me cumprimentar daquele jeito porque não queria apanhar do loiro 'bombado', e então me deu um ultimo selinho, desejou felicidades e se foi, me deixando sozinha e completamente nervosa, anciosa pra te ver outra vez... mas aí você sequer me encostou novamente e eu me frustrei. Eu nunca te traí, com ninguém! Nem com você mesmo, aparentemente não sou tão criativa quanto você!

-Não ri Ginny! -Eu falei um pouco mais calmo, apesar de todo ciúme eu consegui acreditar em cada palavra que ela disse. -Você não imagina o desespero que eu sentia por não ter você!

-Eu não imagino? Você tem certeza? Sabe como é você sentir a pessoa que você ama se deitando ao seu lado mas fazendo o possível pra sequer tocar você? Harry estava sempre me abraçando porque ele era o único que sabia o que eu passava, nem mesmo pra Luna eu contava, só Harry me via chorando e morria de pena de mim! Era tão humilhante dizer a ele que você não me tocava, que não me queria, que...

-Eu não podia te tocar Ginny! Se eu te tocasse eu ia querer mais e mais, e na minha cabeça você se afastaria de mim! Tudo que eu mais queria era sentir você Gi!

-Sim! Mas eu não sabia! Eu pensava que você não me queria que... que eu não era o suficiente pra você, que...

-Nunca! -Eu corri até ela e segurei sua cabeça em minhas mãos, meus polegares limpando as lagrimas que escorriam dos olhos que me conquistaram tão imediatamente. -Nunca diga isso Gi! Você é muito mais que o suficiente pra mim, tudo que eu queria era tocar sua pele, beijar seus lábios, sentir a fragrância floral em seus cabelos. Você é tudo que eu poderia desejar Gi! Tudo... -Acrescentei num sussurro e não pude mais me conter, beijei seus lábios com uma enorme sede, eu não conseguia ser carinhoso e ela muito menos, nosso desejo se fundindo me fazendo apertar sua cintura, amanhã as marcas certamente estariam nítidas em sua pele pálida, mas até o pensamento de que eu podia marcá-la, que ela era minha, me levava a loucura, Ginny tirou minha camisa arrancando ao botões e seu toque em minhas costas me fez gemer, apenas a sensação de beijá-la era infinitamente melhor que horas de sexo com todas as falsas Ginny's juntas. Abri o zíper de seu vestido que era tomara que caia e ofeguei com a visão de seus seios nus, ela corou sob meu olhar faminto.

-Deus! Você é tão linda Gi! Eu quero tanto você, tanto!

-As outras... -Eu sabia bem o que ela estava querendo dizer, mas eu a faria entender que nem mesmo a poção Polissuco era capaz de a reproduzir tão perfeitamente.

-Nenhuma delas eram realmente você Gi! Nenhuma tinha a pele tão aveludada, ou as mãos tão tímidas e macias, nem essas sardas tão perfeitamente desenhadas, ou o gosto dos seus lábios, nenhuma delas reagia assim a mim... -terminei a frase lambendo seu mamilo que já estava intumescido – nenhuma delas gemia assim – abocanhei o outro seio e como numa ordem ela gemeu me alucinando – só você me deixa assim em segundos -levei sua mão até meu membro e a fiz apertar, soltei um grito desesperado – essa seria nossa lua de mel Gi, mas eu não consigo fazer as coisas lentamente, eu preciso de você com tanta fome que...

-Não me importa como Draco, eu quero você, agora. Do jeito que você me quiser... -Aquelas palavras varreram o resquício de controle que me restava, a peguei no meu colo e levei para nosso quarto em completo desespero, quando chegamos, a joguei na cama e tirei minha calça, Ginny já havia tirado a camisa e agora só restava a cueca, ela estava com a parte de cima completamente nua e o vestido meio aberto cobrindo o restante de seu corpo magnífico, terminei de abrir e arranquei seu vestido a toda velocidade, ela estava com uma calcinha de renda também vermelha, aquela visão fez com que meu pau quase rasgasse o tecido que o cobria.

-Puta que pariu amor, você é tão gostosa! -Ela gemeu com minhas palavras.

-Diz de novo Draco! -Me pediu manhosa e eu sabia o que ela queria, mas quis brincar um pouquinho, fui distribuindo beijos do seu pé até seu joelho, apenas selinhos, mas assim que cheguei às suas coxas comecei a trabalhar com língua e dentes, e ela tremia sem controle algum. Lambi sua intimidade por cima da calcinha e soprei falando:

-Gostosa! Gostosa pra caralho! Era isso que você queria ouvir amor?

-Sim! Quer dizer, não! Ah! Tanto faz! -Ela dizia cada palavra ofegando, então eu retirei sua calcinha a olhando nos olhos e disse exatamente o que ela queria ouvir.

-Eu te amo amor! Como nunca poderia amar mais alguém! -Me abaixei e beijei seus lábios novamente, nossas línguas febris e dominantes, nos fazendo querer cada vez mais, interrompi o beijo em seus lábios e fui em direção a seu pescoço mordendo, chupando, deixando marcas propositalmente, mas não era ali que eu queria minha boca, não exatamente, levantei meu rosto e olhei no fundo dos seus olhos, ela me olhou interrogativamente quando abri um sorriso malicioso, mas antes que ela pudesse perguntar eu abocanhei seu seio por completo enquanto entrava com um de meus dedos em sua fenda.

-Ah! Deus Draco! Isso é... oh! -Ela não conseguia dizer nada que fizesse sentido e eu tampouco conseguia ouvir, eu a mordia e chupava com uma fome primitiva, esbarrando minha língua em seu mamilo propositalmente, a cada lambida ela soltava um gemido ainda mais intenso, meu membro latejava para que eu o liberasse, mas ele teria que esperar, aquele era o momento de dar prazer a minha ruiva, e com aquilo em mente levei minha boca até sua intimidade e a lambi, sua fenda ridiculamente encharcada, minha língua deslizou por sua entrada e ela arfou alto, com meu polegar acariciei seu clitóris a fazendo tremer, ela pronunciava palavras quase desconhecidas pra mim.

-Draco... amor... isso é! Oh! Meu Deus! É muito... bom! -Levei minha língua até seu botão imensamente avermelhado e inchado e o acariciei, penetrando dois dedos em sua fenda, eu queria que ela gozasse ali, então continuei minhas carícias quando ela levou suas mãos até minha cabeça, me enterrando ainda mais em seu centro, ela apertava meus cabelos e nem dor eu podia sentir, o tesão que me incendiava, impedindo de sentir qualquer coisa que não fosse prazer, vi que ela ia gozar quando gritou meu nome, música para meus ouvidos, e passei minha língua por toda a extensão de sua fenda, sentindo o sabor doce característico apenas dela.

-Tão doce! Tão linda! Tão gostosa! Eu te amo tanto Gi!

-Eu também te amo Draco! -Eu havia dito aquela mesma frase uma vez anteriormente e ela não teve tempo de responder, já que eu a beijei instantaneamente, então quando ela retribuiu a minha frase declarando ter o mesmo sentimento que eu, me vi sorrir sem poder sequer segurar, aquelas palavras me trouxeram uma alegria jamais sentida, a beijei novamente com calma, carinho, saboreando o amor que sentíamos um pelo outro, mas o beijo que seria apenas carinhoso logo cedeu novamente ao desejo, e ela me acariciava, passando a mão em meus cabelos, pescoço, e costas, enviando um arrepio incontrolável, e eu sabia que não ia segurar por muito tempo, me levantei e arranquei minha cueca afoito, sedento por estar dentro de Ginny, a beijei novamente e a preparei para que ela recebesse meu membro, depois de todos os pingos nos 'is' eu sabia que ela era virgem, portanto eu seria o mais carinhoso possível pra que a sensação fosse mais prazerosa pra ela que pra mim. Perguntei se ela estava pronta e ela assentiu, me posicionei eu sua fenda e a beijei enquanto entrava, lentamente, tentando ao máximo não causar dor, notei que ela gemeu um pouco, olhei pra ela e vi lágrimas, tentei sair de dentro dela na mesma hora.

-Não! Continua Draco, por favor, eu vou me acostumar! -Olhei pra ela hesitando mas ela me encarou totalmente decidida, assenti aceitando e a beijei carinhosamente, sem emitir mais movimento algum, esperei pra que ela se acostumasse com meu membro dentro dela e permaneci beijando-a, como sempre o carinho cedendo ao desejo e eu já não aguentava mais ficar parado, queria desesperadamente me movimentar e sentir meu pau entrando e saindo de dentro dela, mas o medo de a machucar me fazia permanecer quieto, só que ela mesmo resolveu agir, e inesperadamente apertou minha bunda enfiando-me com tudo pra dentro dela, gemi e a olhei assustado, ela estava com os olhos fechados, o lábio preso entre os dentes, como não haviam mais lagrimas tomei aquilo como uma confirmação e comecei a me mover, e ' _Puta merda, que sensação mais gostosa!_ '. Eu jamais havia sentido tanto tesão em toda minha vida, eu ia entrando e saindo gemendo o nome de Ginny, enquanto ela me arranhava gemendo tanto quanto eu, eu sentia as unhas dela entrando em minha pele, mas não havia dor, apenas prazer, um enorme e incomparável prazer. Nos movimentamos simultaneamente, o orgasmo se aproximando à medida em que a velocidade aumentava, comecei a estocar com mais força e senti as paredes de Ginny se apertando, trazendo junto com o dela, meu próprio clímax, gritamos o nome um do outro apaixonadamente e nos beijamos mais uma vez, os olhos quase cedendo ao sono causado pelos movimentos constantes.

-Draco... e agora? -Ela disse depois de recuperar o fôlego, mas com a voz totalmente arrastada pelo sono.

-E agora o que Gi? -Eu não entendi a pergunta, comecei a me preocupar com o sentido daquela frase.

-Nós estamos bem? Eu e você? Sem mais confusões? -Suspirei aliviado, ao menos era apenas isso.

-Estamos muito bem Gi, olha, vamos fazer um trato, toda vez que surgir alguma situação que puder causar qualquer desconfiança, nós vamos primeiro ir até o outro e resolver a situação, sem conclusões precipitadas, sem intrigas. Fechado amor?

-Amo o som dessas palavras. -Ela sorriu, causando em mim um sorriso também. -E sim, fechado. Tudo o que eu quero é passar meus dias com você sendo tão feliz quanto eu estou agora. Mas se você não se importar eu vou dormir, você me exauriu. Boa noite amor...

-Boa noite Gi. -Deu um beijo nela e a aconcheguei mais sob meus braços.

-Draco... só mais uma coisa... sem mais Polissuco? -Não resisti e gargalhei, sério mesmo que ela estava se preocupando com isso?

-É óbvio que sim Gi! Eu tenho você de verdade agora, nada mais me importa. -Ela assentiu e fechou os olhos dormindo imediatamente, eu poderia lançar até o mais difícil feitiço sem proferir palavra alguma, e nem mesmo manusear uma varinha, ter Ginny finalmente em meus braços era como estar inteiro novamente, como se a presença real dela, o amor dela fossem o que me faltava para ser alguém completo. Ela me dava forças e com ela eu poderia vencer o mundo, finalmente eu podia ser livre de todos os tormentos, podia dormir ao lado dela, tocá-la sem temer minha reação, ou até mesmo sua rejeição. Enfim tudo estava como deveria estar, e lentamente fui me entregando ao sono, com a certeza de que ela, e apenas ela estaria ali pra mim, sendo minha esposa, meu amor, minha companheira e Sra. Malfoy. Minha Ginevra Malfoy.

 ** _N/F.: Aí está o final._** ** _Muito obrigada a todos que leram._**


End file.
